Rings of Metal, Heart of Gold
by Invader Mel
Summary: Rated PG for being sad. Dib meets a girl who bears mysterious rings around her neck. When he learns more about her and the rings, he finds that she is a lot more than everyone expected. Just a sevenmonth old story.
1. Syntillia Notantia

Chapter One - Syntillia Notantia  
  
It was an average Monday morning when Dib awoke from his sleep. Something seemed unusual about today for a reason that was unknown to him. Arriving at skool a few minutes early, he encountered a girl that looked nearly his age. She wore two rings of some kind of scrap metal about her neck, which struck him as odd. As he had run into her on the street, he hastily apologized.  
  
"It's all right; I'm okay," she simply replied.  
  
"I'm glad." Absent-mindedly they continued to walk together. "Um...are you going to skool too?"  
  
"Isn't every other twelve-year-old?"  
  
"Yes. How'd you know I was twelve?"  
  
"I learned that twelve-year-olds go to skool at approximately 8:00 a.m. Am I incorrect?"  
  
"No, you're not. All people from ages five to eighteen go to skool. How could you not know that?" Dib didn't really mean to be rude, but he was perplexed as to how this could be so.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm new to your planet."  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I said 'I'm new to your planet.' What's so unusual about that? Oh, it's the rings, isn't it?! Well? Is it the rings?"  
  
"What rings?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'what rings'?! The ones around my neck! You could've at least been honest about it!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. But what are they? What are the rings? I'd like to know." Dib laid his hand on her shoulder to comfort her; she obviously was distressed.  
  
"I come from the planet Utaniranki (you-tan-ee-rank-ee)," she said the name of this planet as if it were a curse and closed her eyes in shame.  
  
"So?" Dib could hardly believe the words that came out of his mouth at that moment. He felt he should've been more surprised at her origin than that. Some casual quality about this girl seemed to give him the impression that she was just another ordinary girl despite his knowledge otherwise.  
  
"I was exiled to the planet Earth."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My home was under attack during a war. I was supposed to leave without my family. I had first priority to escape because I was a soldier in the army. I refused to go without them and tried to save my family. They insisted that I leave alone and it caused them to be harmed by the enemy. I was banished thus."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. But you did a good thing. So you got banished? Would it be better to have it on your conscience that you didn't try to save your loved ones' lives?"  
  
"I guess not. Thank you. Humans are nice."  
  
"Well, thank you, but not all humans are so nice. There are lots of bad people in the world. Why rings though?"  
  
"If I were to leave the planet, I would die. If I take them off, I die."  
  
"That's tough. Is there a way to disarm it?"  
  
"It is thought that there is a catch to it, but the engineer who does the task has to be extremely skilled in his craft."  
  
"I'll try to do it."  
  
"It would require hours of careful attention, though! It would take hard work under strenuous conditions!"  
  
"I have to try though. You did a good thing and shouldn't have to live with punishment for it. It's not fair."  
  
"Hardly a thing ever is in the universe. What is your name?"  
  
"Dib. What's your name?"  
  
"Syntillia Notantia."  
  
"Syntillia. I like that."  
  
"Humans like names to be easier to say, so you can call me Tilli."  
  
"I want to call you by your real name. It sounds nicer that way."  
  
"Thank you. Let's get to skool now."  
  
"Okay." They bolted into the classroom, five minutes late.  
  
"Dib, you're late!" Ms. Bitters called out to Dib harshly.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry Ms. Bitters."  
  
"What's your excuse this time?"  
  
"I bumped into Syntillia on the way to skool." As Dib gestured the new girl, the students burst into laughter at this. "What, did I say something funny?"  
  
"I don't think that Syntillia is a standard human name," she whispered into his ear. "My name is Tilli and I am happy to join your class and to converse with you and share a great many fond memories of this year in sixteenth -"  
  
"Sixth."  
  
"-Sixth grade. That's right, SIXTH grade, right! I'm so sorry, I guess I'm just a bit anxious to get at that level." The class got hysterical at this point.  
  
"There are only twelve grades in skool."  
  
"What about college? Isn't that after high skool? Oh, wait, elementary is before high skool and college. Oh no, that's right, I'm in elementary! Wait, I'm confused." They giggled and howled at this, "I'm so sorry, you see, I'm from another planet." This got the class going even more so; Dib had to attempt to think up an explanation for it all to save her the embarrassment.  
  
"Uh...She's a really smart genius and was under the misconception that she was going to be attending college when she moved, and was quite surprised when she was at elementary. Yeah, that's right. She also said she was from another planet because, er."  
  
"Maybe she is from another planet - yours!" It took a while for the class to finally settle down. Eventually Ms. Bitters tired of it and silenced them.  
  
"Take a seat," Ms. Bitters barked to her. Syntillia sat next to Dib in a now-empty desk.  
  
"Thank you, Dib."  
  
"You're welcome, but what for?"  
  
"For not rejecting me as a friend because of the rings. And also for defending me."  
  
"No problem at all. I know what it's like myself. You were treated as a criminal, but you didn't do anything to deserve it."  
  
"Thank you." She enclosed Dib's hand in hers. When she let go, he found that there was a small, round, golden disc.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's a sign of friendship. I want to be your friend."  
  
"I want to be your friend too."  
  
"Its total value on your planet is 3000 dollars."  
  
"Wow...the fact you're giving it to me...is really an honor."  
  
"Won't you sell it?"  
  
"Why would I do that? It's a very special gift. You said it was a sign of friendship. I wouldn't want that friendship to diminish. So long as we're friends, I'll keep it. I hope I keep it forever. I don't want to lose a friendship. You're the only friend I've got. I would never take that in vain."  
  
"Thank you Dib. You passed."  
  
"Passed what?"  
  
"The friendship test. A true friend would keep it like you. I have to confess - it isn't worth that much. It's just worth thirty dollars."  
  
"It's worth a lot more than money."  
  
"Thank you. That's a very nice thing to say." 


	2. An Attempt at Freedom

Chapter Two - An Attempt At Freedom  
  
"Dib, you've been trying at it for hours; why don't you take a rest? It's getting tedious for the both of us."  
  
"No. I'm determined to get these things off of you without you dying."  
  
"Just face it - it's hopeless! I'll be stuck in these darn things forever!"  
  
"No, I'm going to free you if it's the last thing I do! I swear it!"  
  
"Well, I guess it is sweet of you to sacrifice your time doing this for me. It means a lot. Thank you."  
  
"It's no trouble at all. Not for you."  
  
"You're even missing Mysterious Mysteries! You told me how much you love that show! You could be watching it right now, but you want to do me a favor. It's a huge one. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."  
  
"I'm glad." He continued to work the neck encirclement for a few more hours. "I'm so sorry. I don't think I'll ever get it right. Is there any way I can make it up to you? Any way at all?"  
  
"Well...there is one thing you could do for me."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I want you to promise me something," her voice turned solemn, "Please, tell me. Do you really like me? Or do you just want to take special care of me because I'm an alien? I've learned since I first landed here that inhabitants of other planets are unique to have confrontations with your people except for in government exchanges. I'm not accusing you, but I need to know. I want to be your friend. I just need to know this."  
  
"I like you for who you are. You're nice. You took the time to get to know me. A good friend would do that. That's what I expect from a friend. You are the type of person that would make the perfect companion for me."  
  
"I trust your words. I think you speak the truth. I'll rely on that. I have a good feeling that you'll be the perfect comrade for me." Dib set down his tools and sat down next to her on the sofa.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't get the rings off."  
  
"That's okay; it's perfectly understandable. Even masters of engineering have a difficult time."  
  
"So, how was your day?"  
  
"It was okay. How was yours?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I made the first friend in my life! Well, that's not entirely truthful. You're the best friend I ever had."  
  
"Really? Tell me about the first one."  
  
"Well, some of the kids used to like me okay in kindergarten..."  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
"Hey, Dib, do you want to come play video games with me today? I've got some real good ones," a kid requested.  
  
"Okay. I'll be there."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"It all happened in first grade. I wasn't a popular kid, but I had friends. Let's see, there was Jonathon, Stephan, and Brandon. They liked me okay, and were nice, until -"  
  
"Until what?"  
  
"Well, they had decided at that age that it was just a little kid's notion that aliens existed."  
  
"Oh, come on, that's absurd! How could they possibly think that?"  
  
"I don't know how they work. Well, they basically thought that I had 'read too many comics' so to speak."  
  
"Tell me the rest. There's more to the story. I know it."  
  
"Well."  
  
Flashback to First Grade  
  
"Hey, Brandon, how's it going?" The kid ignored him and continued talking to his other friend. "Brandon, I'm talking to you. Brandon, didn't you hear me?"  
  
"Get away from me!" the child snapped.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't hang out with weirdoes, that's what."  
  
"What? I'm not a weirdo! Who said that?!"  
  
"Everyone else."  
  
"Come on, that's ridiculous! You know me, you know I'm not a weirdo!"  
  
"Yeah, right. Saying that aliens exist! That's bologna!"  
  
"It's not! I was abducted by them; I saw them!" This only triggered a series of cackles. "Stop it! Stop it! Just shut up!"  
  
"I think he's crazy!"  
  
"I am not crazy! I am not crazy! I am not crazy.!"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"It echoes in my mind each day, a cacophony of mocking laughter at my expense."  
  
"Does it matter to you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you care about their friendship now?"  
  
"It's not exactly that.it's just that, we were friends and they betrayed me. I went without friends for a couple years."  
  
"What about your sister Gaz?"  
  
"Well, Gaz never did like me, but it's probably mostly because we're brother and sister. She used to not think that I had a weird obsession. Just over-obsessed in her mind. She thought I was okay though. A few years ago, she actually liked me halfway. I guess that losing that fondness was the greatest harm. Losing the bond between us was the end of the world to me. Do you know when I lost it?" Syntillia nodded her head no, "One year from the day I lost my friends. May 31st."  
  
"Dib, that's.that's."  
  
"That's what?"  
  
"That's.today."  
  
"Wow. That's.unusual."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about the kids though."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You're my true friend."  
  
"I am very honored to be considered your friend."  
  
"You're honored? What makes you feel that way?"  
  
"Everyone else laughed at me because I didn't know some things about Earth. Why didn't you laugh too?"  
  
"I wanted to be polite. They don't even believe you're from another planet."  
  
"Oh. What do they think, then?"  
  
"They think you're - crazy. Like me," Dib put his head down in dejection.  
  
"You're not though! We know that very well."  
  
"How do I know?"  
  
"Oh, stop that kind of talk now! Do you think you're insane, weird, or stupid?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're not. Trust yourself. Friends should trust other friends, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Trust me. You're not insane. You're not weird. You're not stupid. Who else spotted out Zim?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Who else treated me kindly when everyone else ignored me, laughed at me, or wished me off my own planet?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"And tell me this - who else spent five hours attempting to free me from the rings that bind me, which is punishable by law, just to fix an injustice?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"See, even if you don't feel like you're making a difference any other way, always remember that you've showed me someone cares about my happiness - you."  
  
"Thanks. You've cheered me up. I owe a lot to you."  
  
"It's no problem. The only thing that you could possibly owe me is a trustworthy friendship though."  
  
"That's nice, but I still want to do something for you to compensate. I know, I'll... No, wait, um."  
  
"The best thing you could do is to keep yourself happy. I wouldn't want a sad friend. When a friend of mine is sad, I get sad too."  
  
"Okay. I think I can manage that." 


	3. Day of the Alien Autopsy

Chapter Three-Day of the Alien Autopsy  
  
A pounding was heard on the door of Dib's house the following morning. "Is your name 'Dib'?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Dib opened the door a bit wider so as to gesture for him to enter.  
  
"Can you bring 'Syntillia' here?"  
  
"Sure. Syntillia! Syntillia, come here!" She approached the door where Dib stood and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're coming with us!" the man at the door shouted, "Now!" A swarm of people flooded into the house and caught Syntillia, restraining her with handcuffs.  
  
"What are you doing to me?!" she shrieked in surprise and anger.  
  
"Your friend here told us about you. Your autopsy is scheduled for five o'clock this afternoon."  
  
"Dib?! How could you? We were friends! You betrayed me!"  
  
"I didn't...I swear...."  
  
"How could you?" Syntillia cried as the two men dragged her off.  
  
"Let go of her!" Dib yelled as he pushed his way to Syntillia, "You're not going to dissect my friend!"  
  
"There's nothing you can say that will make us change our minds."  
  
"If you're going to dissect her, you have to take me too! I'm not going to live my life alone! Not anymore! If my friend dies, I die too!"  
  
"The kid's crazy. Get him out of here." Several people went to detain him and began to drag him the opposite direction. In desperation and fear, he broke free of their grasp.  
  
"NO!" Dib ran to Syntillia and gripped her hand. "If they take you, they take me too."  
  
"Thank you," Syntillia uttered through tears. By the frightened look in her eyes, Dib could see that she needed someone to comfort her.  
  
"I'm glad I can help you." They were shoved into a truck that was, apparently, being sent to a secret government base where the autopsy would be held. When the truck at last came to a halt, Dib was instructed to wait for questioning while it took place.  
  
"Can't I at least say goodbye?" Syntillia requested in a kindly voice.  
  
"Okay, but make it quick."  
  
"Thank you." Dib and Syntillia sat on the floor together, a silence blanketing their emotions like dismal storm clouds over a vibrant valley.  
  
"I don't know what to say..."  
  
"I understand. Some things don't need words."  
  
"Syntillia?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't think I can do this."  
  
"You must. If not by words, then by another way."  
  
"Okay. I don't have words for what I'm about to say." Dib put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. She gripped his hand with hers and let her tears dry. It wasn't long before she was crying again, though.  
  
"I know exactly what you're saying, and I agree with you. It's either both of us, or none of us. We're going to stay a team. Through life and through death."  
  
"You. Come with us." The man motioned for Dib to leave Syntillia.  
  
"I need to be with Syntillia. Let me be with her. If you must kill her, kill me too. I won't let you kill her!" Dib put himself in front of Syntillia.  
  
"Stop this foolishness, kid. You called her in, you can't change your mind now."  
  
"I didn't call in! I didn't say anything about her, I promise!"  
  
"Whoever did it, you're not stopping us. If you want, you can witness the first alien autopsy. You always wanted to turn in an alien, right?"  
  
"Wait! If I bring in another alien, will you let her go?"  
  
"Sure, why not? I don't think you'll find one, though."  
  
"I know exactly where to find one."  
  
"You've got until five o'clock to bring us another alien subject, or we'll cut into her. Even one second more and you're too late."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't be. Before I begin, may I say goodbye to Syntillia?"  
  
"Make it quick." Dib walked into the room that Syntillia was being strapped to a table. He could see her quivering uncontrollably at the thought of being dissected alive. She looked about to pass out.  
  
"Syntillia, don't worry. All I have to do is capture Zim by five o'clock and you'll be set loose. I'll get you to safety. Even if it's the last thing I do."  
  
"I.I can't.even tell you.how much I.I appreciate.this."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Goodbye." Dib ran down the corridors and got a ride back into town. He knew that time was of the essence and that every second counted. Stealthily he made his way to Zim's house, and, without thinking, opened the door. There he stood face to face with his enemy. For a few brief moments that seemed an eternity, they remained standing, transfixed, stunned at what they saw before them. Timorously Dib made his first steps toward Zim; then clenched his fist.  
  
"Oh, so you want a fight?" Zim got up with a forbidding look in his eyes and advanced forth near the door.  
  
"No. I don't want a fight. I'm going to end this." Dib charged ahead to assail him, and grabbed Zim by the neck. Strangling him, Dib noticed that Zim was beginning to look faint. He was killing him. "I can't kill you. They want you alive," he kicked Zim in the forehead, knocking him out.  
  
Back at the government base, Syntillia was shivering even more, as the scientists were beginning to clean their dissection tools to commence the autopsy. "The kid's got three minutes. You think he'll get back with someone else in three minutes?"  
  
"I trust him."  
  
"Look, I'd hate to disappoint you, but the facts are plain: You're an alien, we're about to do an alien autopsy, and your friend's never coming back."  
  
"That's not true! He is so coming back! He'd never leave me to die!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well then, if you're so smart, explain why he called in on you."  
  
"Maybe you're right! Maybe he just wanted to turn me in all along! Maybe I just let him fool me! But how? How could anyone want to hurt an innocent person so much?"  
  
"It's because you're not a person."  
  
"I am so a person! I may not be human, but I AM a person! I deserve fair treatment just like everybody else!"  
  
"That's not how he thinks. He just wants you to get dissected and for him to be famous. That's all he wants. I've known him for a long time. He'll do anything to have a chance at fame."  
  
"That's not true! That's a big fat lie and you know it!"  
  
"Two minutes left. If Dib doesn't burst in through that door within the next one-hundred twenty seconds, you're as good as dead."  
  
"Please come in, please!"  
  
"Well, we have the tools all ready here. You may begin at any time." 


	4. Autopsy

Chapter Four - Autopsy  
  
One doctor raised the knife into the air as the first commented, "Well, I suppose your friend couldn't make it."  
  
"He tried his best. That's all that counts."  
  
"How do you know? He's probably at home watching television and popping potato chips in his mouth."  
  
"NO! He's not! I know Dib, he wouldn't do something like that!"  
  
"Are you sure you really know him?"  
  
"Yes. I do know him. And if I know him, which I do, he'll be coming in through that door at any time now." The door swung open as Dib dragged Zim into the room. At the exact moment the timer for him rang zero. Dib made it by the very last half-second.  
  
"Syntillia, did I make it?"  
  
"Yes! Yes, you did! Please, remove these restraints."  
  
"Why would I do something like that?" the scientist asked.  
  
"Dib made it in time!"  
  
"So? Now we've got two subjects."  
  
"No." Syntillia whispered as tears streamed down her face, "At least you tried." Dib leapt in between the doctors and Syntillia.  
  
"You can't kill her without killing me first!"  
  
"Thank you." Syntillia gratefully articulated.  
  
"Get out of the way, kid! We don't want to hurt you!"  
  
"Never! I'll never move!"  
  
"Get out of the way!"  
  
"NO, I WON'T!"  
  
"If we have to, we will cut through you!"  
  
"My dad won't like it! He works with the government as a scientist! He won't allow it!"  
  
"We'll just tell him that you had a little accident. No one will know the difference."  
  
"Then fine! I'm not letting you kill Syntillia! Just because she's an alien doesn't mean she's evil!" The doctors pulled him away and tossed him to the side. He got up and tackled some of them. With their guard down, he released Syntillia and took her by the hand. Halfway to the door, she tripped. The fall incapacitated her, leaving her unable to get up.  
  
"Syntillia! Don't!"  
  
"I'm...so...sorry...."  
  
"As long as we're going to die, I have to tell you something. Syntillia, I did call in. I did! This is all my fault! I don't want you to die! Kill me! I deserve it!"  
  
"I understand. No one ever believed you. I know that you just wanted to prove yourself."  
  
"I'm so sorry! I love you, Syntillia. I love you. I want to die for you. Right here and now." Syntillia weakly embraced Dib, and he kissed her. "I love you. I'll love you until I die, and even then, I'll still love you. Don't ever leave me."  
  
"Oh, but Dib, they're going to get me."  
  
"No they won't. I love you too much. Nothing will harm you. I promise. I'll protect you with my life. I deserve to die."  
  
"Please, don't die!"  
  
"How could you still like me after what I did?!"  
  
"I know you made a mistake, and I know you're sincere. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Syntillia, I have to save you. I promise I'll save you, if it's the last thing I do." The men caught up with them and grabbed Syntillia. Dib jumped up and attempted to get her out of their grip, and a knife got jabbed near his eye. A steady trickle of blood dripped from the side of his face, but he continued to pull on Syntillia's arm. He fell back, hitting his head harder on the linoleum floor, causing him to black out. Meanwhile, Zim escaped.  
  
A week later he awoke in a hospital. News reporters were clambering to get in, but the doctor inside the room made sure the door was shut and locked. "Wha-what happened? Who are all those people?"  
  
"They're reporters. You're one famous kid. After all, you turned in the alien for the very first alien autopsy."  
  
"Y-y-you mean Z-Zim, right? Please, tell me you mean Zim."  
  
"No, the other one. Sylvia, or something. Unfortunately, the other got away. Well, congratulations on your fame." Dib was terror-stricken.  
  
"Her name was Syntillia."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Syntillia. Her name was Syntillia, and I loved her. I still do. The last thing I said to her was that I promised I'd save her, but I didn't. I deserve to die."  
  
"Nonsense! You're a hero!"  
  
"If a hero is someone who turns in their best friend for no crime but being born on another planet and lets the one they love die when they could've saved her, then I'm it. If this world is sick enough to recognize me as a hero for promoting the murder of someone just because she's an alien, then let this world go ahead and do it! I'm not putting up with it. I'm going to punish myself, whether you people will learn or not! I want to go back to the past and see Syntillia smiling at me. I want to go back to the past so I can hold her hand and kiss her cheek. And hear her soft voice reach my ears, telling me that she liked me. My world has been torn apart, and my promise broken. I want so much to see her again."  
  
"I've got autopsy photos. Here. This is just before they cut into her. She was still alive at that time." Dib trembled as he took the picture. Syntillia looked so sad. Her tears running down her cheek, but in her eyes he could see the emotions he had seen just before he had passed out. Faith. Hope. Love. The things about her that he admired. He put the photograph to his heart and began to cry.  
  
"The audio. Do you want to hear it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, you're the one who caught her."  
  
"I regret it more every second." Regardless of his request, the doctor played the audio. The only words Dib heard were Syntillia's, before she died:  
  
"Tell Dib I love him. Tell him how much I love him."  
  
"How could she still love me? She's dead now! How can she still love me?! I put her through the torture of an autopsy, and she still loves me! How?!"  
  
"You can go at any time, now. Would you like to go?"  
  
"Yes. Just don't ask me any more about her. I love her too much for that." Dib got up and left the hospital, pushing past the multitude of people, all wanting the story. The very same 'story' that was his sad and miserable self. He had a specific destination in mind. Zim's house. 


	5. Showdown at Six

Chapter Five - Showdown at Six  
  
Dib arrived in front of the freakish little green house at around six o'clock. Knocking on the door, he realized how cold it was. And it was near the end of spring. He figured it was the chill of death in the atmosphere. Never before had he been so lonely, so sad, so tormented, knowing he had blood on his hands. Syntillia's life. Resignedly, he put his hand to the door and knocked. Zim jumped at his sight upon greeting him. It figured, he had forgotten to check who it was.  
  
"Get a grip, Zim. I'm not here to kill you or capture you. I'm here to die." Zim opened the door wider, and gave a quizzical expression. "Syntillia. With my luck, they cut into her while YOU escaped. Well, I know you've wanted to do this for a long time, so I figured I should at least go with making someone slightly happier. I want to die, Zim. And I figured you'd be more than willing to help me out with that." Zim said nothing. "I'm responsible for her death, Zim. And I love her. I'm getting treated like a hero, when I should be getting the death penalty. I'm a murderer, Zim. And I can't live with that. Not when she's innocent.  
  
"I got these. They are her rings that exiled her here to Earth. I want to die with them on. That way I'll know what it's like to be a prisoner for no reason and be betrayed by the one I thought I could count on. Myself." Dib clasped the rings around his neck and faced Zim. "Kill me, Zim. In whatever way possible." Zim, wondering if it was a trap, hesitated. "Kill me, Zim! Now!" Shakily, he picked up a gun and aimed it to Dib's head. He never would've thought his enemy would ask for his death. A shot rang out, and when Dib fell to the ground, a small photo of Syntillia fluttered to the floor beside him. As the blood oozed from his head he felt relieved, for along with his blood, his guilt and burden was released. He closed his eyes until they were mere slits and then breathed his last breath. A sigh of relief that had been the burden of his affection for the one who bore the rings of metal and the heart of gold.  
  
Okay, I know that sucked, but I wrote it in January of 2002, so oh well. 


End file.
